Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, are by definition mobile and therefore designed to move between various operating environments. Different operating environments may dramatically affect operations for a mobile computing device. However, various operating parameters designed to control operations for a mobile computing device are typically static and therefore do not account for variations in operating environments. Those operating parameters which may be dynamic are typically varied based on a given set of assumptions that may not necessarily match a given operating environment. For instance, a retry count for network or channel access may simply decay according to some random or linear progression. As a result, a mobile computing device may suffer from reduced performance, such as providing reduced functionality, impaired services, or increased power consumption. It is with respect to these and other reasons that techniques to improve management of operating parameters for a mobile computing device are needed.